


The start of something unexpected

by Readingfanfics



Series: The start of something unexpected [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confident John, M/M, Teenlock, smitten and irritated mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft Holmes helps out John Watson with schoolwork and John thanks him for it. Things get more complicated from there.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mike! Hey Mike, wait up!"

 

Mycroft startled as a hand clapped on his shoulder. He turned around, eyes narrowing as he saw John Watson standing there, hand still on his shoulder as he gave him a dashing smile.

 

"Are you deaf? Been calling you like crazy."

 

John grinned, removing his hand and Mycroft frowned in confusion.

 

"My name's not Mike."

 

John rolled his eyes and Mycroft raised an eyebrow in question. He could see people in the corner of his eye, watching them and Mycroft did his best to stay calm. Stay cool.

 

John took a step forward and Mycroft could see the gold flakes in his bright, blue eyes.

 

"I know that, Mycroft. Your name's just so long, I shortened it to Mike. Fast and easy."

 

John shrugged a shoulder, throwing Mycroft another dashing smile but Mycroft kept his face even. He even crossed his arms, trying to make it seem like he was in charge, in control. John Watson was the most popular guy in school, well loved by students and staff, brilliant in sports, not stupid too and he was kind. Even to the nerds and geeks like Mycroft.

 

It was a rarity in popular kids to be kind to others but people seemed to like John Watson even more because of it. Said Watson was still looking at him with those sparkling eyes and that beautiful smile and Mycroft used every ounce of his strength to not give in. He was not going to smile back, to blush, to act like the love sick fool he was cause he was just a walking cliche.

 

Mycroft Holmes, the nerd and geek had a crush on the popular kid, John Watson!

 

"That doesn't make any sense. My name's not Micheal, why would you shorten it to Mike?"

 

There was a glint of irritation in John's eyes and Mycroft had to fight off the smirk threatening to start on his lips.

 

"C'mon Mike, don't be all stiff and serious. I only give nicknames to people I like. What do you want me to call you, _Mycroft_?"

 

Mycroft was glad his new coat was long enough to hide his groin, the way John had said his name made his dick grow and he really didn't want John to see the effect his words had on him.

 

His heart skipped a beat as John learned forward, licking his lips unconsciously as he stared into Mycroft's eyes.

 

"Have an idea? I'll call you anything you want."

 

Mycroft felt the beginning of a blush on his neck and his dick gave another twitch. John was standing too close, looking at him so intensely, Mycroft was sure John could see all his dirty thoughts.

 

"M-Mycroft. You can call me Mycroft, that is my name afterall."

 

John flashed him a grin, placing a hand on Mycroft shoulder, shaking his head fondly.

"You need to lighten up Mycroft. Anyways, I wanted to thank you for your help with that assignment. You saved my arse."

 

“ _Please Don't make me think about your arse.”_ Mycroft cursed himself mentally, willing his body and mind to get under control again. John's hand felt heavy and warm on his skin and he looked at it, John's hand twitching before removing it. People were still walking past them, looking and whispering and Mycroft wanted this conversation to be over. He didn't need more attention then he already had.

 

"It's not a problem Watson, you'd done most of the work already, just needed to tweak it."

 

John gave another big smile, his eyes scanning Mycroft face and body. Mycroft knew the blush on his neck was growing, almost getting visible from underneath his coat collar and he looked behind John's shoulder, taking a breath to calm down.

 

"Was that a compliment Mycroft? Wow, what an honour to get one from you."

 

John crossed his arms now, grin in place and Mycroft felt a spark of anger, his mouth dropped to a frown, uncrossing his arms and reaching for his bag.

 

"Yes, getting a compliment from the ice freak, wonderful. You should tweet about it! If that's all, I have stuff to do, good day!"

 

Mycroft tried to walk past John, trying not to notice the shocked and hurt look on his beautiful face. Unfortunately John was fast and Mycroft was stopped after only 2 steps, John rounding up on him and boxing him in against the wall.

 

Mycroft's breath caught as John was closer then ever before. He was sure his whole neck and face were red by now, feeling John's heat and anger radiate of him. Mycroft had a look of confusing on his face again and it irritated him. How does he do that?!

 

“Stop trying to be funny Mycroft, you suck at it. I was being serious!”

 

Mycroft's eyes widened as John's hands grabbed his arms, keeping him firmly in place. Mycroft felt a spark of rage and arousal as John's hands burned his skin, eyes still raging with fire. He also didn't want to think too much about John and the word suck cause his dick was already doing overtime by John standing so close, touching him, that hint of aggression and control in John's voice, his tight and compact body. Oh, that body.

 

Mycroft snapped out of his thoughts, hands going to John's chest to push him away but he wouldn't move. _Damnit!_ Now Mycroft felt the hardness of John's pecs underneath his hands and he was trembling, actually trembling, on his knees.

 

_Get a grip Mycroft! Right now!_

 

“Let go of me John.”

 

It didn't come out nearly as fierce and demanding as he wanted to and John didn't seem to even hear it, he was watching Mycroft intensely, his gaze resting on his lips for a couple of seconds too long before they snapped back to Mycroft's eyes.

“You're the smartest person I know and as far as I can tell you don't give out compliments easily. I wasn't mocking you Mycroft! And you're not an ice freak! Who would ever say that?”

 

Mycroft's mouth fell open in surprise, John was being serious and Mycroft couldn't stop the huff and selfmocking sound that come out of his mouth. John's eyes narrowed a fraction, the pressure on his arms increasing and Mycroft snapped his mouth closed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You and everybody else in school. C'mon John, don't be an idiot. I know what people think about me, they don't really go out of their way to hide it. Now, let go of me.”

 

Mycroft pushed again and John blinked, looking down in a daze before slowly releasing him, taking a step back. It was enough for Mycroft to breath again but not enough to escape so he stood still, clinging to the straps of his bag like a life line. At least the halls were empty now so nobody saw this weird spectacle.

 

“I. I don't think that.”

 

John swallowed, facing Mycroft's disbelieve face and his eyes got hard again. Reading John was easier then most, he said it all with his eyes.

 

“I'm serious Mycroft! I've never thought about you like that, never called you that. You're brilliant, bloody brilliant. Everyone who thinks otherwise is really an idiot.”

 

Mycroft could only stare, one of those rare occasions that he was really lost for words. John came closer again, his noise almost touching Mycroft's as he licked his lips again. Mycroft was glad he was leaning against a wall cause otherwise he'd just fallen over! That tongue!

 

“I don't see you as a freak Mycroft. I think you're amazing. Truly amazing.”

 

It was whispered near Mycroft's ear but it sounded like a fire alarm to him. John was still standing so close, if Mycroft moved just a fraction their lips would meet and he'd finally know if John's lips were as soft as he thought they were. His body shivered at the mere thought and he closed his eyes, taking the risk.

 

“OI! Get the hell off him ice freak!”

 

Mycroft felt John move away from him, and Mycroft opened his eyes, seeing Andrew come towards them, a murderous look on his face, directed at him. Mycroft felt his face flush even more, shame and embarrassment creeping in as Andrew looked at him with disgust. John's face was turned from him, walking towards Andrew, stopping him before he could reach Mycroft.

 

“Andrew chill out! Nothing happened!”

 

“You bet your arse nothing happened! Get your little fag hands of my friend ice freak or you'll be sorry!”

 

Andrew tried to step closer, blocked by John so he settled on waving a fist at him, face red with rage. Mycroft's heart sank, seeing the hate and disgust in Andrew's eyes. If it wasn't for John stopping him Andrew would be on top of him already, probably punching the living daylight's out of him.

 

“Andrew, that's enough! Calm down man, as if I'd let that happen! What, you think I can't take him?”

 

Dread settled in as John's words reached his ears, glueing themselves to his brain. John threw a look over his shoulder in that moment but Mycroft had enough. He turned, walking away as quickly as possible without running, swallowing down the tears that wanted to spill. He heard Andrew and John talk behind him, then his name being called out and Andrew answering before he reached the exit, door falling closed behind him, taking his hopes and dreams with them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't seen John the next day, or the day after that. In fact it was almost a week later before he saw him again and that was from a distance. He wasn't really spying on him, not really. He just happened to walk past the spot John always stopped when he did his run and Mycroft couldn't be blamed for being there too.

 

His eyes went over John's frame, sweating from running, the shirt sticking to his skin, seeing all the muscles move as he stretched. Then John did a move and Mycroft nearly moaned as it showed off his firm arse, the strong thighs, the slender hips. John was too beautiful, certainly it was illegal to be this attractive? Not to mention smart, funny and kind.

 

Mycroft shook his head violently, ready to turn around and walk away. He'd been thinking about John Watson too many times to be healthy, replaying that moment over and over in his head. Had he really almost kissed him? It was insane, thinking someone as popular and well loved as John would want to be kissed by him, no matter how many times John said he found him amazing.

 

 _Of course he finds me amazing, I help him with school work. That's all this is, an easy way to get straight A's_. Mycroft frowned, looking at John one more time before he was about to leave and head to the library. Of course, that's when John noticed him, their eyes locking and Mycroft saw the smile grow on John's face as he recognized him. It made his heart do a flip and he clenched his hands into fists, willing his body to act normal.

 

“Mycroft! What are you doing here?”

 

John jogged up to him, giving Mycroft a good picture to wank off to later. He cast his eyes down for a second before meeting John's again, the beginning of a smirk on John's lips. Damnit!

 

“Just heading to the library. Have some homework to do.”

 

“I didn't know you did homework like mere mortals? Don't mind if I walk with you right?”

 

Mycroft shook his head and they went off in the direction of the library. John looking sweaty and relaxed and Mycroft trying not to trip and die as he kept staring at John next to him.

 

“So, about that thing with Andrew.”

 

Mycroft stopped, shaking his head before John could say anything more.

 

“I know! I must apologise John. I didn't mean to, I don't know what got over me. You can be sure it won't happen again.”

 

John gave him a weird look, eyes scanning his face and Mycroft did his best to look calm and cool.

 

“That's not what I meant. I'm sorry he said those things to you and I. Well, I'm sorry I acted the way I did.”

 

Mycroft blinked and John gave a awkward smile. If Mycroft were to guess he would say John was nervous and Mycroft never guessed, he observed. But John being nervous was impossible cause John Watson was never nervous. Mycroft was pretty sure John didn't even know the word existed.

 

“I. It's fine John. It's not the first time someone called me names or wanted to punch me.”

 

Now John flinched and Mycroft bit his lips. How could this conversation possible go worse then before. Clearly he was having an off day, his social skills matching that of his younger brother.

 

“It's not _fine_ Mycroft. What are your plans for this weekend?”

 

“My plans?”

 

Mycroft was sure his eyes were about to drop on the concrete, a blush forming as John gave a brilliant smile.

 

“Yes Mike. Do you have plans? If not, I'm taking you out.”

 

Mycroft was too shocked to even think about commenting on that nickname again. He swallowed, trying his best to not crumble to the floor as John just waited, his eyes going up and down Mycroft's body.

 

“I,I. Well I. I don't have plans. None that I can't reschedule anyway.”

 

So much for the staying cool and calm part. John's smile got magnetic like the sun as he watched Mycroft.

 

“That's great! I'll be at yours by 6 okay? Here, my number, you should text my your address, maybe some directions so I don't get lost.”

 

John handed him a crumbled piece of paper, his number written down in a messy scrawl. Mycroft took it with a steady hand, glad he was still standing, still breathing cause this moment was too surreal.

 

“I- I will text you tonight. I need to go now, I have work to do.”

 

Mycroft gestured in the direction of the library and John nodded.

 

“Right, bye Mycroft. Text me okay, I'll be waiting.”

 

With that John left, throwing him one last look before disappearing. Mycroft felt his heart slow down finally, piece of paper still in hand, knuckles white from clenching it so tight. He shook his head, letting out a breath and relaxed his hand, pocketing the piece of paper away for later.

 

Had that really happened just now? Was he really having a date with John Watson?

 

His heart skipped a few beats and did a nasty flip. His hands shook as he went inside the library. Maybe the smell of books and the quietness of the building would help him calm his nerves, figure out a plan to deal with this new situation, find something funny and smart to say in his first text to John.

 

The week couldn't go by quick enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when the two brothers get along so... 
> 
> Also... the beginning of another relationship ( which will have it's own story later on).   
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

The week had dragged on forever,Mycroft getting more worried and nervous as Saturday approached. He'd texted John that same night, nothing funny or cool just his address and a goodnight. He'd felt stupid and foolish, worried it was all a misunderstanding, or worse, a joke.

 

But John had answered back in 3 minutes, a lot of smiley's in his text, glad to hear from Mycroft, asking him about his day, what he wanted to do Saturday, what movies he liked, what type of food. They'd texted throughout the night and the next day they bumped into each other in the school hall, talking and laughing.

 

Mycroft had noticed people watching and staring, some whispers but John was oblivious to it, his body and face relaxed and happy as he talked about the upcoming games, his team-mates, the new captain, a fellow named Lestrade and Mycroft was sure he'd heard that name before somewhere.

 

Now he stood in front of the mirror, hands running down his sweater to smooth it out, picking away an imaginary piece of dirt from it. His heart was racing and he took a deep breath in and out. He'd never been on a date before, never.

 

People didn't notice him, their eyes went straight to his younger brother Sherlock, who was beautiful and slim. He had a pull on people, drawing them in before crushing them like bugs. Mycroft had trouble being social sometimes but Sherlock was just anti social, upsetting and hurting people on purpose. Mycroft knew it was a defence mechanism,a way to get people away from him before they could hurt him but it made Mycroft sad and worried for his younger brother.

 

Sherlock had so much potential and love to give. He just needed to meet someone who could see past the insults, the drama, the sociopathic behaviour.

 

“Mycroft! Stop looking at yourself in the mirror! It's almost time!

 

Sherlock bursted into his bedroom, door slamming into the wall. Sherlock's eyes went straight to Mycroft's, his gaze going over him and Mycroft felt a spark of worry. Sherlock could be brutal.

 

“You look nice. New shirt?”

 

Mycroft couldn't hide his surprise and Sherlock rolled his eyes, dropping down on the bed, his dark curls bouncing up and down. He leaned down against the pillow, crossing his legs before doing a turn around movement with his finger.

 

“Really Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and Mycroft sighed, doing a circle in front of the mirror.

 

“You look good. John will love it.”

 

Sherlock had a smug tone in his voice and Mycroft looked up at him.

 

“How do you know...”

 

Sherlock held up his hands, rolling his eyes again.

 

“Please Mycroft! I am your brother you know. I've know for a while you like him, it's obvious.”

 

“Really?”

 

Mycroft whispered, nerves rising up because of Sherlock's words. Was it really so obvious for anyone to see?

 

“At least to me. The rest are idiots so they don't have a clue. Stop worrying Mycroft, it's going to be fine.”

 

Mycroft's expression must have shown is surprise again cause Sherlock let out a huff, untangling his legs and jumping off the bed.

 

“Stop looking at me like that! You're my brother, I want you to be happy. Even if it's with an idiot like John Watson.”

 

There was his brother again. Mycroft gave a smile and Sherlock smiled back, eyes sparkling.

 

“Will he kiss you?”

 

Mycroft's mouth dropped open and Sherlock crossed his arms.

 

“Sherlock, I. I don't know. I don't even know if he's, you know...”

 

“..gay? You can say it Mycroft, it's not a bad magic spell. If he's not then why ask you out?”

 

Sherlock turned his head to the side and Mycroft turned back to the mirror. Maybe he'd been wrong all along and this was just a friendly sort of outing. Maybe they would meet up with a couple of John's friends and team-mates?

 

“Stop thinking like an idiot, it's boring.”

 

Mycroft jumped as Sherlock's voice was close. He turned around again, his brother standing in front of him now and gave a tight smile.

 

“I have to get going, it's almost 6.”

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes a fraction before stepping aside and Mycroft walked out the door, to the livingroom. He just made it down when the doorbell ran and he jumped, heart stopping a second or two before going back online,beating too fast.

 

His hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob, stopping mid move.

 

“I can’t do this Sherlock.”

 

He heard his brother walk up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, you can. Open the door Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft sighed, hand grabbing the knob and opening the door, Sherlock stepping aside just as John came into view, a beautiful smile on his face. Mycroft sucked in a breath, eyes going over John’s body, the dark jeans hugging his legs tightly, the black jumper showing off all his muscles. He suddenly felt too hot, sweat forming on his hands as John crossed his arms, muscles flexing even more.

 

“Hey Mycroft. Ready?”

 

Mycroft nodded, a kick at his leg making him wake up completely and he cleared his throat, throwing a look at his brother who was just standing there, eyes on John, taking him in.

 

“John. This is my brother Sherlock. Sherlock, this is John, a friend of mine.”

 

“Yeah, I know Sherlock. Oh! That reminds me, Greg wanted me to give you this.”

 

Mycroft looked in shock as John handed Sherlock a book, taking out of the backpocket of his jeans. Sherlock’s face paled a fraction, his eyes wide in surprise and pleasure as he took the book, offering a soft thank you to John. Mycroft couldn’t believe it!

 

“Wait, who is Greg?”

 

But Sherlock had already turned, running up the stairs, book in hand and Mycroft could only stare. He’d never seen his brother like that before. Clearly this Greg was special.

“Greg Lestrade, captain of our team, remember?”

 

John had stepped inside, standing close to Mycroft, eyes sparkling as he looked him over.

 

“You look gorgeous Mycroft. Ready to go? Movie's about to start.”

  
  


Mycroft nodded, mind still on his brother and Greg Lestrade. He'd seen the man a few times, heard great things about him and he had to admit, Sherlock had good taste. Greg was good looking and kind. If anyone could break down Sherlock's walls it had to be him. Mycroft smiled in himself, this was going to be interesting for sure.

 

John placed a hand on his shoulder and he was back in the present, a blush forming as John looked at him questioningly.

 

“Yes sorry, let's go. I hear there is a great selection this month.”

 

They headed out, Mycroft closing the door behind him not noticing his younger brother watching them go, book clutched to his chest.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Their outing, date still sounded too hopeful, had gone well. The movie had been funny and intelligent and John had placed his hand on Mycroft's, keeping it there the whole time. They went to dinner in a cheap but good restaurant, talking about the movie, school, friends, life. John gave Mycroft his full attention, eyes bright and sparkling as Mycroft talked about his childhood and early years, making John laugh with stories of Sherlock dressed as a pirate, the family dog running along with him.

 

John in turn talked about his family life, his dad leaving when he was 6, his sister Hariette acting out, developing the same bad addiction like their father. It amazed Mycroft that John stayed so calm about it, that he'd turned out more then alright. John had a weekend job to save up money to go to collage and Mycroft felt a stab of shame as he realised how easy his life was in comparison.

His parents weren't rich but they didn't have to worry about not getting around by the end of the month. Mycroft got everything he wanted and more, Sherlock was even more spoiled. Hearing John talk about the tough times he faced, his alcoholic father, the long workdays on weekends, it made Mycroft realise no one had it easy in life. Not even the most popular kids.

 

“So you didn't have to work today then?”

 

John looked down, a touch of pink on his cheeks.

 

“I did. I asked Andrew to switch with me. I have two weekends in a row now.”

 

John looked up, taking a sip of his lemonade and Mycroft didn't know what to say. With John that seemed like the rule.

 

“Oi, don't look so sad! It was well worth it, spending some time with you. I've had a blast Mycroft, thank you for coming out with me.”

 

John reached over the table, taking Mycroft's hand again and Mycroft felt a spark of heat go through his body, John's skin on his own felt almost like fire on his skin. _It wasn't normal for friends to touch each other this much right?_

 

He looked up and John was watching him with intent, eyes resting on Mycroft's lips. He felt another spark of heat as John's eyes stayed there, licking his own lips, squeezing Mycroft's hand.

 

“John, I.”

 

John's eyes snapped back to his and that was probably worse, he felt exposed as John looked at him, eyes full of honesty and something else. Mycroft swallowed down the lump in his throat and he saw John follow the movement.

 

“John. You.”

 

Mycroft stopped as John leaned forward a fraction, his leg touching Mycroft's.

“I want to kiss you so badly Mycroft. Ever since- can I kiss you Mycroft?”

 

John licked his lips again and Mycroft really felt on fire now. His hand not covered by John's started to shake, the colour draining from his face as his eyes got wide in disbelief. John clearly noticed something was off cause he was up and next to Mycroft in seconds, kneeling next to him, his eyes concerned.

 

“Mycroft? Oh shit! I was coming on too strong wasn't I?”

 

John rubbed his hand, waving to the waiter to bring the bill, standing up again and taking Mycroft's hand, urging him to stand up too.

 

Suddenly they were outside, Mycroft shivering as John lead him to his car, opening the door for him and making sure he didn't hit his head as he sat down. John pulled out of the parking spot, heat turned high, radio off and they drove away. It took a moment for Mycroft to realise they weren't going to his house and he turned his head, looking at John's profile.

 

“Where? Where are we going?”

 

“A lakehouse.”

 

That didn't make any sense but John didn't say more. Mycroft did wonder if he should worry about being attacked or murdered but when he told John the man just laughed, rolling his eyes as he threw Mycroft a dazzling smile.

 

“I'm not going to murder you Mycroft! I just want to show you this house and spend some more time with you, that's all I promise.”

 

Mycroft looked sceptical at John before looking out the window. _Why would he want to spend more time with me? I just panicked over a stupid kiss! Clearly he can find someone better._

 

His worries and nerves only grew as they drove and by the time John lead him inside Mycroft was ready to explode, or turn and run for the hills.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't get a chance to run cause John pinned him down with his stare, his body inches from Mycroft's and Mycroft couldn't breath.

 

“John.”

 

He swallowed, looking down, insecurity hitting him hard and he nearly jumped through the roof when John's hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Mycroft, look at me.”

 

Mycroft looked up,seeing the soft and kind smile on John's face and he felt even worse. Something must have shown cause John's expression fell for a second.

 

“Mycroft. Am I reading this all wrong? I thought you- that we- aren't you?”

 

John sighed in frustration and Mycroft reached out his hand,biting his lip in worry. He wanted to say something to help John, to make him happy but his words were stuck. They'd had such a great night and now it was all ruined cause Mycroft had a little panic attack over one tiny kiss!

 

“Mycroft, I need to know. Before I do anything stupid here. Do you- do you want me?”

 

Mycroft nodded his head, and John's face became lighter, the start of a smile on his face.

 

“Okay. Have you ever kissed a boy before? Are you, you know...”

 

John trailed off and Mycroft frowned before raising an eyebrow in question. John sighed again, a hand going through his hair before he spoke.

 

“Gay. Are you gay Mycroft?”

 

“Are you?”

 

It came out more harsh then planned and John took a step back, crossing his arms. Mycroft felt his heart drop, anger entering his mind as John didn't answer.

 

“Cause I've heard about you John. And your _explorations_.”

 

John looked down, hands going into fists and Mycroft's world crumbled down.

 

“What are we doing here John? What is going on? Really.”

 

John was still looking down and Mycroft was fighting back tears. Of course this wasn't real.

 

“Where are they?”

 

Now John did look up, confusion written all over his face and Mycroft nearly growled, moving closer as he gestured around the room.

 

“YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! FUN'S OVER!”

 

Mycroft turned around, calling out to John's friends to come out.

 

“Really funny, thinking I'd fall for that act. What were you planning to do, film it? Kick the crap out of me. COME OUT AND FACE ME!”

 

Mycroft's face was turning red with anger and shame. He wanted to kick himself for even believing this was real. That John really wanted to go on a date with him, that he had a chance.

 

“MYCROFT STOP!”

 

Mycroft let out a yelp of surprise as John turned him back around, losing his balance and smashing into John's compact body. He didn't know if he wanted to melt into him or push him off but before he could decide John wrapped him in his arms, ear near Mycroft's.

 

“What are you on about Mycroft? There's no one here but you and me. This isn't a prank, or a game, this is real!”

 

John let go, looking at Mycroft with hurt in his eyes and Mycroft swallowed.

 

“I'm bisexual Mycroft. I like girls and boys. As for _explorations,_ I've had 3 girlfriends and 1 boyfriend. They all lasted longer then 8 months and it broke my heart every time they ended.”

 

John crossed his arms again, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Mycroft.

 

“You thought I was playing you? Who do you even take me for Mycroft? If you don't want to be with me then that's fine but you thinking I would be so cruel? I just can't. I.”

 

John took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before going over to the bed and sitting down, knees wide, head in his hands before looking up again.

 

“This is **not** a game. I've been wanting to talk to you for forever now, getting to know you a bit better. But you always ran off, or answered shortly and I chickened out. Then a few weeks ago we had a conversation and I thought a moment and I. You really thought this was all a prank?”

 

The hurt and sadness in John's voice made Mycroft come out of his shock and he walked over, sitting down next to John, placing a tentative hand on his as he nodded. John looked even more pained and Mycroft held up his other hand, taking a breath.

 

“I did. I mean.”

 

He sighed in frustration and John turned his hand, interlacing their fingers. Mycroft looked down at it, his heart fluttering in his chest and he tried again.

 

“I wanted to believe that this was a date. I really wanted this to be a date. I find you fascinating John. You're smart and kind and you get along so easily with people.”

 

John snorted at that but Mycroft pressed on, not able to stop speaking once he started.

 

“People like you and they respect you and then you talked to me, _to me_ of all people and it was so strange. You're popular and well liked, why would you waste your time on me?”

 

John's face darkened at that and he opened his mouth to speak but Mycroft shook his head.

 

“It's not unlogical to think so John! I'm not nice or pleasant. But you talked to me and weren't upset with my answers and my rudeness and I just couldn't believe it. Then you called me amazing and I, I wanted to belief you.”

 

“You are amazing Mycroft, you're so extraordinary! You have to believe me!”

 

John squeezed their fingers together and Mycroft couldn't stop a tiny smile.

 

“I had a really nice time tonight John. I mean it, it was wonderful. When you asked if you could kiss me I-I panicked and I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe you- that you meant it. I mean, why would you want to kiss me right? Just look at me!”

 

John's eyebrows got up at that and Mycroft closed his mouth, nibbling his lip as John kept staring.

 

“You have no idea do you?”

 

Mycroft just shrugged a shoulder, confusion clear and John shook his head in wonder.

 

“Have you looked at yourself recently Mycroft? You look gorgeous with your pale skin and freckles everywhere. That sharp nose and intelligent eyes. Your soft hair.”

 

John's hand went to stroke Mycroft's hair, stopping to cup his cheek and he felt a blush forming as John's thumb went up and down.

 

“Look at you, so beautiful, it's really adorable when you blush Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of any words that would make sense so he just kept gazing at John, mouth open like a fish while John's hand kept in place on his cheek.

 

“Can I kiss you Mycroft? Do you-do you want me to kiss you?”

 

“God yes.”

 

John chuckled before leaning forward, both hands now holding Mycroft's face and Mycroft swallowed down the lump in his throat.

 

Then John's lips touched his and the world just crumbled down. Mycroft made a very embarrassing sound as John's lips put pressure on his, feeling the tip of John's tongue going over his lips. He let out a gasp in shock and made another sound, more embarrasing and louder as John's tongue slipped inside his mouth, circling and exploring.

 

John's hands went from his face to the back of his head and neck, stroking his hair as John moved closer to him, their thighs connecting. Mycroft could feel his hands shaking as he slowly wrapped them around John's waist, grabbing the fabric of John's shirt and holding it tightly.

 

Mycroft moaned again, heat and shame raising as the sound filled the room and in that moment John pulled off, eyes wide as he looked Mycroft over.

 

“The sounds you make, god Mycroft!”

 

Mycroft swallowed, looking down in concern before John's finger lifted up his chin, shaking his head firmly.

 

“No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean- god, you're so sexy right now. Come here.”

 

John kissed him again, sparks flying as the kiss got more insistent and demanding. Mycroft grabbed John's shirt even tighter and John used his hands to push Mycroft down on the bed, laying half on top of him as they kept kissing each other.

 

Mycroft was panting when John pulled of again, going down to his neck to leave kisses and licks. It took a moment to realise but John was tracing lines and patterns between Mycroft's freckles and Mycroft blushed even more, the colour going down to his neck.

 

“Oh damn, you are adorable.”

 

John murmured, tracing more lines on Mycroft's neck and Mycroft moaned again, his hand going up John's arm, squeezing the muscles.

 

Mycroft felt warm and heavy, John kissing and licking his skin, his hands going down Mycroft's sides as he kept mumbling endearments.

 

“Perfect. So sexy. Oh Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft felt his cock get hard the more John kissed and licked him and he wanted to feel more. He tucked at John's shirt, trying to get it off but it wasn't budging and he sighed in frustration. John looked up, stopping what he was doing, eyes wide and heavy and Mycroft looked off to the side for a moment, embarrassed with his own actions.

 

“What is it love? What do you want?”

 

John leaned away, creating some space, eyes focused on Mycroft's face and Mycroft swallowed, licking his lips before answering.

 

“I want to see your body?”

 

Mycroft frowned as he noticed the questioning tone to his answer and he heard John chuckle next to him.

 

“You want to undress me?”

 

John's voice sounded rough and Mycroft's cock really like that. He nodded his head, closing his eyes for a second and he felt John move away from him. His eyes opened in shock, already half ready to jump up and stop him but John was just sitting next to him, taking off his shoes and socks before turning to face Mycroft.

 

“Best take of your shoes too Mycroft. It's just easy that way.”

Mycroft did as he was told, flinching a little as John's hand went up and down his back while he took off his shoes and socks. It wasn't really sexy this moment and Mycroft wasn't sure if this was even right but then he looked back at John and his breath caught again.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

He couldn't speak, couldn't even begin to explain what he felt so Mycroft just leaned forward, his lips tentatively on John's, his arms around his waist. He felt John smile before kissing back, hands going back to his hair to stroke it and he moaned again.

 

“You really like that don't you.”

 

John whispered in his hair, taking a few strands and pulling them lightly and Mycroft grabbed closer hold of John, face buried into John's neck, breathing in his scent.

 

“John.”

 

“Hmn, yes love?”

 

Mycroft looked up, hands going to the front of John's body, a little twitch as he waited for John to say yes. John's eyes got even larger, licking his lips before nodding his head, one hand resting on Mycroft's thigh, the other on the bed sheets.

 

Mycroft took a breath as he peeled of John's jumper, revealing a dark purple shirt underneath with too many buttons. John laughed out loud at Mycroft's frustrated sigh before leaning forward, licking Mycroft's lips.

 

“Trust me, it's going to be worth it.”

 

John winked and Mycroft rolled his eyes as he opened up the first button slowly, revealing more of John's bronzed skin.

 

“ _He's right, it is worth it.”_ Mycroft's face and body heated up even more when John sat next to him shirtless. His skin was bronze and smooth, muscles flexing and nipples standing up as Mycroft looked at John's chest, hands itching to touch him, to explore.

 

“Go on love. I know you want to.”

 

John whispered near his ear and Mycroft let out a moan as his hands went to John's chest, placing them near John's pecs, feeling the nipples harden even more beneath his palms. He slowly went down, loving the feeling of heated flesh underneath his hands, John's sharp intake of breath as his thumb stroked the trail of hair going down to John's waistband.

 

“Mycroft, fuck!”

 

Mycroft looked up, seeing the lust in John's eyes, his control unravelling just a little and Mycroft felt brave, one hand going lower, feeling the hardness of John's erection. He palmed it, the feeling new and exciting and John bucked up, letting out a curse as his lips found Mycroft's ear again, licking the shell.

 

“You're killing me Mycroft! Don't stop.”

 

John gave a half smile that turned into a moan as Mycroft added more pressure, his other hand on John's shoulder and pushing him down on the bed. He had another moment of braveness and straddled John's hips, having a top view of John's upperbody.

 

His hands went over John's chest again, back up, over his shoulder and arms. John interlaced their fingers and moved up, claiming a kiss that Mycroft was happy to give. Them kissing caused Mycroft to move slightly and they both moaned as their cocks brushed together.

 

“Mycroft! I. Do you? I mean.”

 

John licked his lips, a sigh of frustration out of his mouth as he looked up at Mycroft.

 

“If we are going to fast you need to tell me Mycroft. I. I can't. Damn, you look so hot like this!”

 

John moved, flipping them over and laying on top of him as he kissed him long and hard. Mycroft was panting, face flushed by the time John stopped, hands on the buttons of Mycroft's shirt, moving slowly against Mycroft's leg.

 

“I need to see you Mycroft. Please?”

 

Mycroft swallowed, nodding before closing his eyes, his hands going into fists to hold himself together.

 

“ _What if I'm not worth it?”_ Mycroft clenched his teeth as cool air hit his skin, his nipples going hard. He startled when John's mouth touched his belly, leaving a trail of tiny kisses all the way up to his neck before going down again, stopping near one of Mycroft's nipples.

 

“Oh baby, you are gorgeous.”

 

John sounded in awe and Mycroft's brow turned into a frown.

 

“Oh, don't look like that Mycroft. I'm being serious.”

 

Mycroft yelped as John bit his nipple lightly, John chuckling above him before blowing air onto it, causing Mycroft to moan.

 

“I'm very serious Mycroft Holmes, you are damn sexy without your shirt on. Look at me love. Let me see those pretty eyes.”

 

Mycroft swallowed before opening his eyes slowly, gazing into John's beautiful face.

 

“You're perfect Mycroft.”

 

John leaned forward and Mycroft kissed him, his hands uncurling and going to John's arse, grabbing him tightly. John moved, their cock's brushing together again and Mycroft let out a growl.

 

He wanted to die of embarrassment as soon as he realised what he'd done but John just cursed again, moving their cocks once more, kissing and licking his lips and Mycroft didn't care about any sounds he made.

 

He grabbed hold of John tighter, moving up to help create friction, John mumbling and cursing near his ear. He started sweating, their movements more frantic and fast and Mycroft was sure he was leaving bruises on John's arse while John was leaving marks on Mycroft's neck.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh baby, don't stop. That's it, harder Mycroft, harder. Oh fuck, perfect, you're perfect. More. Please, oh fuck!”

 

John sounded more desperate and hot with every passing second and Mycroft felt it wouldn't last long now. He released one of his hands from John's arse, squeezing it in between them and palmed John's cock through his jeans. The added pressure was all he needed and Mycroft felt John's cock expand and throb as he came inside his pants, letting out a startled cry, head thrown back.

 

Mycroft moved his body a few times more and soon he was coming as well, a nameless cry on his lips as he felt his semen land inside his pants.

 

“Damn Mycroft.”

 

John looked up after a while, collapsing next to Mycroft, plastering his body as close as possible, one hand over Mycroft's stomach.

 

Mycroft turned to look at John, a shy smile on his face as John kept starring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“What? Are you serious right now? That was amazing!”

 

Mycroft blushed as John leaned in to kiss him.

 

“You've done this before?”

 

There was a hint of something weird in John's voice and Mycroft frowned, sitting up in the bed. John rolled on to his back, eyes not leaving Mycroft's face and Mycroft shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Once or twice.”

 

He didn't like the look on John's face and started to get up, suddenly feeling dirty.

 

“Mycroft don't! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.”

 

Mycroft sat back down on the bed, looking at John from over his shoulder.

 

“John, it's. It's never been like this before. I. You have to know.”

 

He stopped, biting his lip as he tried to figure out how to say this. John leaned closer, wrapping an arm around Mycroft's shoulder, pressing him against his body.

 

“I know Mycroft. That was- amazing. I can't wait to try it again.”

 

Mycroft's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and John let out a loud laugh.

 

“C'mon love, the night is still young. Let's grab a shower. I want to see you completely naked now, I have a feeling it's going to be worth it.”

 

Mycroft blinked a few times fast as John got up, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bath room, looking at Mycroft with so much love and lust it took his breath away.

 

“Is this real?”

 

Mycroft looked down at the bathroom floor, hating himself for being so stupid. John came closer, wrapping him inside his arms and Mycroft relaxed, breathing in John's scent again.

 

“It's real Mycroft, I swear. I'm not going anywhere, I promise.”

 

Mycroft pressed himself closer, and John kissed his shoulder before letting go. He lifted Mycroft's chin up with his finger, starring into Mycroft's eyes before speaking again.

 

“It's real and I love you Mycroft. Maybe you don't believe me just now but I'll do my best to show you how much I love you from now on. C'mon, let's grab that shower.”

 

John smiled, brushing his nose against Mycroft's before turning around, turning on the water and undressing.

 

Mycroft couldn't stop looking as John stepped inside, the shape of his arse pure perfection in Mycroft's opinion.

 

“You coming?”

 

Mycroft blinked again, a big smile lighting up his face as he turned around and closed the door. _Who would have thought?_ Someone as special as John Watson chose him off all people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the JohnCroft version in this series. Time for some Sherstrade.


End file.
